Phony Prince!
by MaddieAlice108
Summary: I HATED Tamaki. He just didn't seem to get I didn't LIKE HIM! I mean seriously, all of those shallow girls who liked him were complete idoits! How can they not know that it was all fake? ONE-SHOT! with other future stuff added :D :D
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB! (and yes I decided to make it a one-shot, unless you want me to add fluff chapters... 3) **

* * *

"Tamaki!!!!" Renge called out.  
He grunted. "Ugh, what?"  
"Is Haruhi going to be back anytime soon today?" Renge sweetly asked.  
"No, it's Saturday. She doesn't come to school on Saturday." Tamaki said.  
"Then why are you here?"  
"To wait for you, my princess."

* * *

I HATED Tamaki. He just didn't seem to get I didn't LIKE HIM! I mean seriously, all of those shallow girls who liked him were complete idoits! I mean seriously, how can they not know that it was all fake? When he talks from the heart, which he did with only Haruhi, he wasn't flirtatious or anything. He was smart and kind... It was horrible!

I sat down next to my ex-fiance' Kyoya and sighed, "How is that idoit your best friend?"

Kyoya shook his head and replied, "I ask myself that all the time." I looked to him with hate in my eyes. He was such a player! Making girls fall in love with him. Psht. I wouldn't be fooled by those tricks.

Tamaki screamed, "MOMMMY! THE TWINS ARE BEING MEEANNN!"

Kyoya didn't even look up but I saw exactly what happened. They both went around behind him and gave him a wet willy. He he. While Kyoya replied, "Twins stop being mean to Tamaki," in a tired voice I ran up to the twins and gave them a high five.

I whispered in their ear, "Now if you could only find a way to top that... I mean but it would be impossible." The twins gave Renge a michevious grin and said, "We can, you otaku!"

I ran over to the corner and pretended to cry when I knew my plan worked. He he he. Tamaki wouldn't be playing with girls hearts anymore.

Tamaki was chasing the twins around for the third time today. The twins were barely doing anything to him. I frowned. How did everyone love this stupid "King IDOIT!" I sat on the couch and thought about my evil plan when I saw Tamaki sit in his corner and cry. I laughed a bit but covered it by a cough. Tamaki saw that and came back into his idoit smile and sat next to me. "Why are you laughing, princess?"

I replied, "I'm not. I'm coughing. See?" (coughs a few more times)

Tamaki laughed and replied, "Oh, well sorry. You know, just because I want to make a lot of girls happy and it makes me happy doesn't mean that I'm a player. One girl could hold my heart... If she could see." Renge crinkled her nose and cussed under her breath. "What?"

Renge sighed, "Well you're not an idoit so it's getting somewhat hard for me to hate you, which I still do btw. Whenever you do that stupid act."

Tamaki bounced and said, "REALLY?!?!" He gave a heart breaking smile before he started to pose around the room.

Renge screamed, "UGH! AND JUST WHEN I THOUGHT YOU COULD BE MATURE! YOU IDOIT!" Tamaki went to his corner and started to grow mushrooms while Renge rushed out of the room. Everyone in the Host Club was smiling. Maybe this was the beginning of something more?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya everyone! I have two reviews on this story (THANK YOU SO MUCH! I LOVE YOU!) and now I shall do a little future tense of the pairing "TamakixRenge" :D Enjoy!**

**6 years after they finish Ouran and 2 years after marriage.**

* * *

"TAMAKI SUOH!" an angry voice yelled.

"Oh, shoot." Tamaki thought. "I am going to be in sooo much trouble..." He walked to where his wife was to face his doom.

When he walked into the room she asked, "What is this?"

"What is what, my dear?" Tamaki smiled and kissed her on the cheek. He was trying to "woo" her... It didn't work.

"What I'm holding you BAKA!" He looked down and saw a teddy bear that was torn up with the words "It's a Girl" still in plain sight.

He scratched the back of his head, "Well... You see... About that..."

Renge broke down into tears. "I knew it! I knew that you were seeing someone else! And you got her pregnant?"

Tamaki dropped his jaw in shock. "What? You thought... I mean, you think I'm cheating on you? Why?"

Renge replied, "Because I've found stuff like this all over the house! Little love notes that aren't adressed to anyone and you've been buying a lot of different odd and in things and you've been spacing out more than normal... Am I not enough?" Tear streams covered her face.

Tamaki was in shock. He replied, "... They're for you."

Her tears stopped, "Huh?"

Tamaki spelled it out, "All of this stuff I bought is for you. Not someone else, dear."

"Well then what's with this? I mean it's a g- Oh..." Dawning came on her face. "Well why is it torn up?"

Tamaki replied, "The twins found it and put it through the shredder. I bought it off handedly becuase I thought it looked cute..."

"Wait, so you don't know?" She gave him a curious glance.

"Know what?" He asked.

"That we're pregnant..." She stated like he was stupid.

"REALLY? I'M GOING TO BE A DADDY!" He leaped out of the room and went to call Kyoya.

"... Does he think I'm this emotional all the time?" She asked herself.

The wall (since it is 6 years in the future technology has improved _a lot_.) said, "Yes."

She shouted, "Oh, shut up I didn't ask you. MAID! Can you get me some food? I'm craving sushi at the moment..."

_*scene fades*_

* * *

**A/N: This was a little more dramatic then I wanted it to be... But that's really all I can think of their relationship if they were together. Drama, drama, drama. Of course HaruhixKyoya would be on the side and their best friends... 3 :P In my dreams. REVIEW PLEASE! Constructive Critism is good as well! Next shall be "Marriage" and how that came to be. :P **


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: ALICE DOES NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB. IF SHE DID KYOUYA AND HARUHI WOULD BE TOGETHER.**

_Warnings: This is pure fluff, the start of when they truly come to love each other! _

_

* * *

_

"Will you marry me?" I heard that blonde idoit say.

I knew this was coming but not this soon! I mean we had just started dating two weeks ago! Kyouya, my beloved, told me that Tamaki liked me and I decided that it wouldn't hurt dating him for a bit... But I didn't know that it would be this DRAMATIC! Every time I came into the host club, I was the manager so I did so often, he would stop what he was doing and glomp me. JEEZ! He didn't even think about the customers! (which made me slightly... TOTALLY happy but I didn't want Kyouya to kill me... so I started coming less often which made everyone {besides Tamaki} happy.)

I hadn't come yesterday and I was only coming today because I had to make sure no one killed the other...s I trusted Kyouya but there was only so much he could do. What if someone got hurt while he was on his laptop not paying attention? I sat down in a red plush chair and Tamaki was fawning over me. I blushed and I heard a loud, "AAAAAWWWW" I turned to the source of the noise and saw fangirls all around Tamaki and I... I guess they were okay with our relationship? I figured they'd be mad at me for stealing him but they weren't...

I pushed Tamaki away and told him to go play nicely and he skipped off. I massaged my temples and sat next to Kyouya and apologized.

He replied, "What for?"

I stated, "For taking Tamaki away from the customers. I know that must hurt business."

He smirked evilly. "Actually it raises customer approval... It makes them see him as less of a player and more of a 'I want to make you happy' person."

Renge gave him a questioning glance and left the room. Kyouya thought, "She doesn't realize what she does to him, does she?" He rolled his eyes, "Just like some people we know." He glanced over to the brown haired "guy" who was sitting around a bunch of girls hosting. He chuckled and began working again.

* * *

_A/N: SORRY FOR MY SLIGHT KYO-HARU! It's my natural thought process but he could be stating a fact not loving her so... I'll try not to do that next chapter! And you probably thought I was talking about **real **marriage. Nope. ;) Review please!_

_Next up: How they started dating. ooo la la!_


End file.
